Sakura Blizzard
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A short little InoSaku ficlet I thought up.


Here's a little yuri ficlet I threw together featuring some InoSaku. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and make no money from this story.

**Sakura Blizzard**

Ino Yamanaka's favorite season was definitely springtime. It was warm, beautiful and there was flowers everywhere. So it stands to reason that she would hate the winter. When it was cold, barren and there were nowhere near as many flowers about.

That is, save for one. As luck would have it, Ino's favorite flower was always there year-round. No matter which season it was, be it spring, summer, autumn or winter, Ino would always have Sakura.

It couldn't be helped. Ino was completely infatuated with the other girl. True he feelings had started as teasing and even a bitter rivalry between her and Sakura for the affections of another, but much like the flowers she loved, her feelings for Sakura blossomed. It was now to the point where the blonde girl would find herself gazing at the object of her affections whenever she got the chance.

It didn't matter where she was, if Sakura was with her, that's all she needed. She would watch her while they trained, while the girl slept and while the two of them went for walks around the village just like they were doing now. It didn't matter that it was over three weeks into December and the sky was gray with clouds promising snow at any minute.

A sudden cold breeze caught Ino in the face. The young blonde stopped and closed her eyes tight, bracing in the cold wind. When she opened her eyes again the first thing she saw was the bright pink hair of her flower.

Once more Ino found her eyes locked on the beauty of the other girl. From the gorgeous cherry-blossom colored locks for which she was named, down to her cute little feet, Sakura was perfect in Ino's eyes. She couldn't see the girl any other way.

Sakura's eyes were always bright and full of intelligence. Her lips were soft and pink, her skin was flawless. Over all her body was in the perfect proportions as far as a girl's three measurements were concerned and she was the picture of perfect health and physical fitness. Ino's eyes drank in the other girl's body for the umpteenth time, noting every curve. It was enough to make Ino's face flush.

Sakura had gotten a good few steps ahead before she noticed that Ino was no longer at her side. She stopped and turned back to face Ino, her eyes with the blonde's and making the girl's heart skip a beat. Sakura moved back towards her, the first flakes of snow falling from the sky as she did so.

Ino's heart started to race, the sight of her beloved with the falling snow around her painting a picture of pure beauty right before her eyes. As Sakura closed the distance between them she smiled softly and reached up to gently wipe the corner of Ino's mouth with her thumb.

"You're drooling Ino-chan. Daydreaming about me again no doubt." She let out a fake sigh, "Honestly what am I going to do with you?"

Ino glared softly at Sakura, not too happy with being teased. She was about to open her mouth to respond but Sakura pressed her finger to the blonde's lips, keeping her silent.

"You don't have to say it. I know what you're thinking. 'It's my fault for being so beautiful' right? I remember the first time I noticed you looking at me like that. I was so surprised at first when you told me and then I just felt so happy." she leaned forward and gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the lips. "And it still makes me so happy that you're still doing it."

A strong, cold wind blew, making both girl's shiver. Sakura turned and started to walk again. "Come on, let's get back to out apartment. We can have a nice hot meal, take a shower together and then curl up in bed together wrapped in a nice, warm blanket."

She went off, Ino staying behind and admiring her for a second more. But when Sakura had gotten a good distance away she again noticed that Ino wasn't with her and turned to call for the girl.

Ino snapped from her daze and ran to catch up. Sakura hadn't gotten that far ahead, but even if she had it wouldn't have mattered. It was pretty surprising how easily Ino could pick her beloved cherry blossom out in the midst of all the falling snow.

End.


End file.
